


And In Your Arms

by lovi_via



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Bottom Rand al'Thor, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Here's the repost, Loss of Virginity, M/M, My dumb ass deleted this by accident, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Mat Cauthon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovi_via/pseuds/lovi_via
Summary: There's something between Rand and Mat, and it comes to a head when Mat and Rand stay at an inn.
Relationships: Rand al'Thor/Mat Cauthon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	And In Your Arms

There was something between the two of them, alright.

It was something that they'd had for a very long time, they both thought. Rand thought it might have started that day they'd unfortunately been caught in Cenn Buie's apple tree, and he'd wanted to know what kissing felt like. It had been strange but nice, yet... they never really talked about it again. Like they weren't supposed to bring it up. It didn't cause Rand any suffering, but nevertheless there was a part of him that missed having Mat's lips on his like that day so many years ago.

Those thoughts still buzzed around in his mind even as they continued to travel. He thought that maybe Mat understood what they had - or could have had - too: Sneaking glances, fingers lingering against his for longer than what would be considered normal. And those moments made Rand so happy. And they were older now, and knew a little bit more about the world they lived in, too. He wasn't the same young boy from all those years ago. 

He couldn't remember when he'd started to understand, but he knew it was during their travels that he knew.

He wanted it all with Mat.

It was harder than he thought it would be. They had a lot to worry about, between the Trollocs and the Myrddraal and the many questions that they'd never get answered. And Rand wasn't subtle, either. He tried to be. But it was hard, especially since Mat and Perrin were always so much better with those sorts of things than he was - girls - but then again, with Mat it was different. It wasn't like with Egwene or the girls he'd met before. He wasn't subtle: Guiding Mat's hand to his face, pressing a little to close to him when they had to huddle together for sleep, pulling Mat closer to him as they travelled on horseback together so that Mat's legs were pressed up against Rand's, and the one other time they'd kissed.

His efforts gave him pretty much nothing.

They both ended up retreating at the last minute. Try as they might, they were both too nervous. He thought Perrin understood (well, perhaps "understood" wasn't the right word) and there were times when after they'd both pull away at the last moment and Mat started to tease that Perrin shook his head, his expression saying "Burn me, just do something already - the suspense is maddening."

The suspense wasn't maddening for just Perrin.

This time would be different, though.

This time, Rand hoped, something would happen. Something that they'd both been anticipating.

* * *

Frustrated, he lay sprawled on the bed. The winter that had been cast by the Dark One had gone, but the draft was still coming in. He cast a glance at the door to their room. Perrin and Mat were still downstairs, and enjoying themselves, judging by the faint but uproarious laughter he managed to hear. Rand, though, was tired and said he would stay upstairs. Tired of the traveling, tired of never getting it quite right. But the thoughts in his mind he'd been having persisted. There was no way he'd fall asleep in this state.

_Light, I'm an idiot._

He turned over to stare up at the ceiling. He thought of Mat again and the sly curve of his lips when he smiled at a pretty girl, ready to talk with her. He wished Mat would smile at him like that. Then his mind began to wander, wondering just what Mat was up to when his flirting with a girl went successfully.

He didn't try and restrain himself any further, moving a hand to pull down his pants and smallclothes and grab hold of his cock. Rand was already hard by now. He started thinking about when they'd kissed more recently. Mat had come so close. He thought about how Mat's fingers had started getting tangled in his hair, how he'd eagerly slipped his tongue into Rand's mouth and started getting more forceful. He'd been sitting on Rand's lap that time, beginning to get just a little rougher before he noticed the hardness pressing into his leg and forced himself to stop before he got carried away.

And then he started to think about what could have happened if they had kept going. He thought of Mat pressing him against the bed, gripping hold of his hips as he moved in and out. He might tease, too, Mat was like that, sucking marks into his neck and making Rand press his hands into the bed so he couldn't touch himself. Rand beginning to moan was what brought him back to reality, and he began to try as hard as he could to stifle the moans he was letting out

Mat would praise him, too. "Light," he'd hiss out as he stared down at Rand, "You're good."

Simply willing it just wasn't enough, and Rand bit the inside of his cheek to keep from getting any louder. It was growing more difficult to control even his breathing with the thoughts running through his mind, so he let go.

"Mat," he said softly, "Mat... I need you..."

He delighted being alone with his fantasies, even if the chance that he'd ever get to experience them was a small one. There was, however, one key flaw in the scene.

Rand had forgotten to lock the door.

When he heard the door creak open he immediately stopped what he was doing and tried to regain control. It was too late, though - Mat stood there in the doorway, gawking at the sight. He recovered enough to raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry." Rand hid his face in one hand, the euphoria he'd felt earlier draining away and embarrassment replacing it. When he dared to look up, Mat was smiling at him - that familiar, sly little grin he'd seen him sport before. But there was a certain gentleness to his mischief, too, that made Rand feel more at ease than he'd think he would be.

"What do we have here?" Mat asked, peering up at Rand. His face flushed, and Mat continued. "Just what were you up to while I was gone?"

He pressed his legs closer together, conscious of how even at a time like this he so desperately wanted Mat. 

"Nothing," he mumbled, reaching down and balling up the sheets in his fists.

"Didn't seem like it was nothing. You were calling out my name, you know."

He leaned down and rested a hand on one of Rand's thighs, earning a light shiver in response.

"...I was."

There came two thudding noises in succession as he kicked off his boots. When he looked up at Rand once more, the cheeky smile on his face had vanished to be replaced by a look of solemnity - an expression most uncharacteristic for someone like Mat.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes. For a while now."

"I thought so, but was never really sure. But now that I'm here, is that still true? Do you want me?"

Rand nodded weakly. "Yes. Yes, I do. I haven't ever done a thing like this before, let alone with you, but I want you."

"I'll be careful. I'll make sure to be gentle." He gave Rand's hand a tight squeeze. "If, though, you decide you want me to stop with anything, or if you decide that now isn't the time, please tell me."

"I will. Although for now I'm sure I want this."

"Good." 

Then he pulled Rand onto the bed and closed the gap between the two of them with a kiss. He couldn't focus on much more than the wetness of Mat's tongue against his mouth, hands gripping hold of his shoulders. He let his eyes shut and leaned into the kiss, hips rocking against Mat's as he felt Mat's hardness begin to take shape.

Mat pulled away, making Rand self-conscious of the thin line of drool that trailed from one lower lip.

"Sorry," he mumbled, turning away.

"Nothing to be sorry about. You seem to have enjoyed that."

"I did."

He pulled Mat down again for another breathtaking kiss. This one was shorter, and Mat parted to mouth against the curve of Rand's neck. Every bit of contact from Mat's lips set his skin on fire. That was when Mat began to nip lightly at the skin on Rand's neck, eliciting a low whine and Rand reaching up to thread his fingers through Mat's dark hair. Then he realized how odd the buzzy, light contact of Mat's lips and teeth scraping gently at his skin was; it was enough for Rand to start laughing quietly.

"Mat, that tickles."

Mat looked up and blinked down at Rand, pressing his fingers against the faint pink marks he'd left. Then he smiled sheepishly. "You're a perceptive one. Sorry about that."

"You are not."

"Maybe not. But I like listening to you laugh."

"You do?"

"Yes. You have quite a nice laugh." He stared down at Rand with dark eyes, then added, "Is that okay? Do you not like me leaving marks?"

"No no no, I like it!"

"Hmm. Well then." For a brief moment Mat pursed his lips, then dove back down to suck another mark onto Rand's neck. When he spoke again, it was in a low, growling whisper. "You'll look so lovely with all those bitemarks scattered over your neck. It'll be a reminder of us."

"Us," Rand echoed, and then scrunched his eyes shut and let out a wavering little noise when Mat's teeth scraped a little more roughly at his neck. It was not something he was used to, nothing like the brief kissing sessions they'd shared from earlier. But it felt good.

He tensed up when Mat found a nipple through the material of his shirt and pinched. Even though he was eager for more, Mat still teased him - not even leave bitemarks anymore, but simply mouthing the area where he had left hickeys on Rand's skin, tracing at the faint pink splotches with his tongue and gently dragging his teeth against them every now and then. He gestured for Mat to stop so that he could sit up, and Mat pulled away.

Rand began to fumble with the laces on his shirt. Burn him for not being able to untie the knots! When it looked like it would take far too long Mat tried helping him too; unfortunately, it seemed that not even Mat's efforts at undoing the laces on his shirt would be able to help him take it off completely.

"Burn me, what did you _do_ when you put this shirt on? Is this how you put on _all_ your shirts?" Mat grunted.

Rand gently pushed Mat's hands away to lift his shirt up to his armpits, exposing his chest. The rustling of fabric was enough to get Mat's attention, and when Rand guided his hand to his chest he let him - Rand had him rest his palm there, so he could feel the faint beating of his heart.

"Here," he said softly. He smiled up at Mat, and Mat smiled back.

There was a moment where Mat's hands trailed over Rand's chest, the pads of his thumbs tracing over Rand's now exposed nipples. Then he glanced up at Rand a bit worryingly. "Is that alright?"

"Yes. Keep going. Please don't stop."

Then Rand felt his breath hitch when Mat lowered his head and gave one nipple a long, deliberate lick. He was teasing in his ministrations (though that was to be expected), switching back and forth and grazing his teeth and pinching. Mat moved a hand away from Rand's chest to feel at his still covered crotch and gives a gentle squeeze, rewarded with a low moan. He really didn't have to do much but the sensation of Mat's mouth at his skin made Rand's hand fly to tangle his fingers in Mat's dark hair. He had begun to lose the battle with restraint, and let out soft, hissing breaths of pleasure.

When Mat pulled away his breath was cold on Rand's now-wet skin. He could feel the sweat that coated his body, and yanked his shirt down again.

"I don't want to take off everything," Rand mumbled. "I'd like to keep this on for the rest of our time."

"Of course."

He pressed closer as Mat kissed a trail down his stomach and abdomen, pausing to lick stripes upwards. Then he stopped to stare up at Rand, hand reaching up to cup his face.

"You're blushing."

Rand stared back at him, the heat suffusing his skin growing even stronger - not just from arousal, but from mild embarrassment, too.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that. I think it's cute when you blush like that. Especially," Here, Mat paused to pull down Rand's trousers, "When you're blushing for me."

He spread his legs to better accommodate Mat's hands, the other taking the time to gently spread his legs apart. The light, tender touches made the anticipation for what was to come all the more agonizing. He laid there on the bed, feeling Mat's warm breath hitting his cock.

"You're already hard," Mat remarked. He let his tongue flick out over Rand's head lightly, and was rewarded by a sudden yelp of pleasure.

"Please..." Rand said.

"Use your words, Rand. Let me know so that I don't do anything you don't want me to-"

"Please suck me off."

Mat obliged, but not before delivering several more long, light licks first. He took Rand into his mouth, sucking at the head lightly - the sensation felt nothing short of incredible for Rand, sprawled back on the bed and delighting in the feeling of Mat's hot, wet mouth on him. It was enough to make him feel so _weak_ at Mat's hands, all he could really do in this instance was to reach behind his head and bring down the pillow so he could clutch it to his chest. Mat's lips wrapped around his cock made the heat that was already plaguing him increase. His grip on the pillow tightened, the noises that came out of his mouth were so unbearably needy-

"Mat, I need you."

Mat pulled his mouth away, wiping at his lips with the back of his hand. "What do you need?"

"I want you to be my first."

There was a pause as Mat began to rummage around in his pockets, fishing out a small bottle of what looked like oil. "I'd be happy to be your first-"

"Also take your shirt off. If you're comfortable with it, that is. It just isn't _fair_ that you're wearing more clothes than I am."

Mat snorted. "If you insist..."

He drank in the sight of Mat's body as he peeled off his shirt and slicked his fingers in the lubrication. He was wiry and leaner than Rand, with tawny skin marred with faint scars and nicks - some might say he wasn't perfect looking, but for Rand it was the little imperfections (all the little scars and marks on his skin) that he loved about Mat the most. And when Mat leaned over him and began to undo his trousers, Rand pressed a hand up to his exposed chest to feel for the beating of his heart.

"Enamored?" Mat teased him. "Captivated by my flawless body, aren't you?"

"Oh, be quiet," Rand muttered, though he smiled.

Trousers not entirely undone he slipped two fingers inside of Rand. It felt quite odd, those fingers stretching and prodding at him. True, he'd done it himself before in private when he had only his imagination to resort to. But with Mat it was different. It was different when it was with the one he'd wanted it from most. The sensation was beginning to feel a little more pleasant when suddenly Mat's fingers hit a certain... _spot_ inside of Rand that made him buck up his hips and cry out.

"It doesn't hurt too much, does it?"

"No - feels good-"

Mat continued, curling his fingers inside of Rand to stretch his entrance open. Throughout all of it he took his time - not teasing, but assessing to make sure everything was alright. Then he pulled out his fingers to coat his own cock in the same lubrication; all the while Rand waited impatiently for Mat to hurry up, missing the feeling of his fingers inside of him. There was a creaking noise as Mat crawled onto the bed. Rand's breath hitched when he felt Mat's cock line up at the edge of his entrance, hands lightly grasping at his hips to steady him.

"It might hurt the first time around. If it hurts you too much and you want me to stop, _please_ tell me and I'll stop. Alright?"

"Alright?"

Little by little, he pressed inside. This was the one time Rand was grateful for how much Mat was taking his time. Even with the assistance of the lubrication Mat filled him up, stretching him out. It wasn't so much as pain as noticeable discomfort that Rand felt, but it was certainly enough to make him reach up to grab hold of Mat for support. It took him a few moments to test it, shifting just a little when Mat hit that spot inside him again and he melted.

"Keep going," Rand whispered.

Mat rocked his hips against him, lowering his head so that he could press light kisses to all the hickeys that lined his neck. He was steady in his movements - not achingly slow, but slow enough because the both of them knew that this was a first for Rand. 

"I'm glad I got to be your first," Mat murmured to him. Rand was practically euphoric, leaning into the feather-light kisses Mat left along his neck and jawline. "But I'm just glad to be here with you like this. Knowing that you wanted _me_ \- me! - made me happier than words could know."

"Thank you," Rand forced out. It was difficult to concentrate with the pleasurable heat coursing through his body. "It feels good."

He drew out soft cries from Rand with such ease, both of them rocking back and forth against the soft surface of the mattress. The noises that escaped him were wordless but enough to convey the pleasure he felt. Mat moved in and out of him, and the intense pleasure that everything brought him combined with how Mat was so careful with him was enough to make the initial discomfort from earlier fade. He still kept his arms wrapped around Mat, but his grip had loosened.

"How often did you think about these sorts of things happening?" Mat said, leaning down to suck another mark onto Rand's neck. "How often did you think about _me_?"

"...Often."

"What sorts of things did you imagine?"

"You had me on my hands and knees. You were going fast and hard and grabbing hold of me by the hair... And you'd hold me down as I took you in my mouth..."

Mat groaned. "Light, I always had a feeling you'd enjoy those sorts of things but they were only _suspicions_."

Warmth swept through Rand as Mat thrust into him again. His speed had increased just a little - he was still gentle, though, balancing Rand by his hips.

"And finding out you felt the s-" Rand was interrupted by a hiss he let out as Mat hit that spot inside of him once more "-Finding out you felt the same made me happy. I always hoped you'd understand or at least try to, and I'm happy you do."

There came a sudden pressure inside of Rand. Mat sucked in a breath.

"Blood and bloody ashes, I'm going to-"

He was cut off as sticky speed spilled into Rand. He squeezed his legs around Mat, breathing ragged, and then the tension left him in a rush as he came untouched. A sharp euphoria swept over him and, shaking a little, he reached up to cup Mat's face and bring him down for a kiss. He tasted bittersweet on Rand's lips; Mat closed his eyes and gently slipped his tongue past Rand's lips.

He pulled out of Rand, who was collapsed onto the bed. The afterglow of what had just happened hadn't quite left him, and at the moment he was left a shaking, breathy mess. He felt Mat stroking at his hair, holding him close and pressing soft, chaste kisses all over his nose, cheeks and forehead. They knew that they wouldn't have many moments like these together in the future, but for now they were together and had one another. So Rand let himself slip into bliss, relishing in the sensation of Mat so close by.

* * *

They lay upon the bed in silence for a while. Rand wasn't sure how long they stayed there like that, just sprawled against the bed and tangled in one another's arms. Mat's head rested against his chest and he felt warm and safe holding him so close.

"Light, that seemed to take a lot out of you." Mat turned over so that he was lying next to Rand. "Are you alright?"

"More than alright." He pressed his forehead to Mat's, and the gesture was returned with a light kiss placed on his nose.

"It certainly was. Light," Mat said, "I love you."

His hand reached up to smooth Rand's sweat-dampened red hair away from his face, and Rand pulled him close, beginning to doze off. All of this - as wonderful as it had felt - combined with the days of travel had finally caught up to him.

"I love you too."

Rand thought he should say something more, but was interrupted by a loud yawn. Across from him, Mat raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, I was right. That _did_ take a toll on you."

"Hmmph," Rand grunted. "Guess we'll have to rest together, then."

Mat drew the covers over them and moved closer to Rand. He sighed happily. "I know I said it before, but I'll say it again: I love you. You're so... wonderful."

"So're you."

And feeling tired but comfortable, Rand curled up with Mat and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My dumb ass deleted this by accident trying to fix a typo so: Here's the repost!
> 
> The ultimate self-indulgence for me, and I'm not ashamed at this point :3 To be honest, I was kinda shocked looking through Cauthor fanfic and finding that Mat was always the more submissive one! I suppose everyone's got their preference but I always got the impression that Rand was a tremendously submissive bottom. See: Every other fanfic I have with Rand ever. BUT MOVING ON: These two have got such a lovely dynamic that's very sweet regardless of whether you view it as romantic or just friends (I'm obviously rooting for the former lmao) and I just adore Rand and Mat with all my heart.
> 
> Comments, as always, are appreciated. :3


End file.
